Uzuru Crimoire
Uzuru Crimoire (ウドズル クリモイー Uzuru Kurimoi-'') is a Free Lance Mage who currently resides in the forest where he trains to become stronger, and one day become a member of the Magic Council, like his father Kisuke Crimoire. Appearance Uzuru is tall and bears a striking resemblance to his father, as note by many people, having Kisuke's gold eyes and blond, spiky hair. Uzuru's most prominent physical characteristics, however, are the whisker marks he gained on his face from the influence of Kyuubi. As a kid this was Uzuru's most mentioned trait, which easily provoked him. Uzuru wears an orange tracksuit which consist of a fitting jacket that has white and red swirls and black parts that extend around the neck and shoulders, down the front and sleeves; and orange pants that have wraps on the right leg along with a weapon strap in the middle. Like his father Kisuke, he wears a forehead protector, except the metal piece is on a black bandanna and has a different symbol, which is a symbol of a whirlpool and her wears black sandals. Personality Uzuru is a very confident, brash, caring and empathetic person. He is a picky eater and is afraid of ghost. He has been called perverted by many of the Magic Council for using his knowledge of Transformation to create a new style of it called Seduction Art. Even with this said, Uzuru can be very serious when the situation calls for it. Uzuru is naive, simple, and learns through his body rather than learning through explanation. When learning through explanation, it requires an oversimplified analogy to grasp what's being explained. Overall, Uzuru responds bet to competition and has a great deal of self-confidence, loudly proclaiming that he will master whatever spell/magical technique he is learning within a fraction of the usual time, though he doesn't hesitate to ask for help if he needs it. While as naive as he appears, Uzuru has proven to have a keen eye to certain things most people don't see, showing that he can be smarter than what most people, especially the Magic Council, are willing to give him credit for. History Uzuru grew up alone without his father, Kisuke. He knew his father but barely got a chance to see him, since he was always on missions. Uzuru then began to see less and less of his father as he grew older, due to the fact Kisuke joined the Magic Council later on. Uzuru's life got better as he got older as he now got use to his father not being there. That's not the only big part of is life that happened though. When Uzuru was a baby, a demon fox was attacking Magnolia Town. Kisuke was on a mission to defeat the fox, but the fox learned that Uzuru was precious to Kisuke. After learning that the fox attacked Uzuru, and it was hard to focus on the mission while trying to protect his son. This man made a deal with Kisuke and said that he'd stop the fox, if Kisuke would pay him back at a later date. Kisuke of course agreed, and the man used a magic never seen before, called Sealing Magic, which means it was lost. He sealed the demon fox inside Uzuru's body, giving him the whiskers on his face. Magic and Abilities 'Cloning Magic: Uzuru is the creator of this magic, and has mastered it throughout the years of his life. He created this magic at a very young age, being nine years old. When he was first creating it, his clones turned out weak and couldn't even stand. But he eventually mastered the magic at twelve years old, when he was faced against a dangerous situation. *Duplication: Uzuru creates a duplication of himself. When this spell is used a magic circle appears wherever Uzuru wants to create the clone. When the clone is created white smoke comes from the magic circle as the clone appears. The clone can use Uzuru's spells and magic and whatever the clone experiences goes to Uzuru's memory after the clone is destroyed. It takes about four hits to defeat the clone. *Uzuru Clone Cannon: Uzuru flips back making a clone poof in front of him, then hops on the clones back. The clone grabs Uzuru and launches him wherever Uzuru is needs to go. The strength of the clone is very high so he can launch Uzuru '''very far and high. *'Soaring Clone Bullet': This spell is used when Uzuru is way high in the air. Uzuru creates a hand sign and creates hundreds of clones beside him and they all shoot down like bullets at the enemy. Magic Force: Uzuru contains great skill in using his own Magic Energy in order to attack his enemies. From the young age of twelve Kisuke taught Uzuru to be able to perfectly utilize Magic Force, able to severely injure Burrow an opponent. *'Spiral Force': Kisuke began teaching Uzuru how to use Spiral Force at age twelve, but he was having a hard time learning how to use it. A few months later Uzuru finally mastered Spiral Force, and created many variations of the technique. Demon Host: Uzuru knows the lost magic of Demon Host, in which he is the host of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Kyuubi. Uzuru has accidentally used this magic before when letting his anger get to him. This happens by not keeping his body stable and releasing the magic of Kyuubi. Other times Uzuru consciously uses the magic, accessing power of the fox. Kyuubi having intense hatred of humans though, has plans to use Uzuru's dependence on his power to break free of the seal. Seduction Art: A style of Transformation magic that allows Uzuru to transform into a women in a seductive posture. He created this magic as a joke, but he now sees how helpful he can be when manipulating someone, whether it be in battle or another situation. *'Seduction Art: Sexy Woman': Uzuru uses this spell to transform himself into a naked sexy woman that has big breast. Since it is a girl version of himself it still has blond hair and whiskers along with the same complexion. When using the spell it creates clouds around the body covering the breast and the below, which eventually fade away. This spell is used to distract or catch the attention of enemies. Great Durability: Uzuru has shown to have great durability as when he is attacked by woman for his pervertedness. Uzuru has also shown this in fights where he takes huge beatings and still has the determination to win the battle. His whole body can be wounded and he'll still be fine. Immense Pain Tolerance: Uzuru ignores his pain, even when he is severely injured and inside a hospital. If he knows he has to do something and has determination, his bandages won't hold him back. He can take damage from powerful spells and still be able to tolerate it. That's just how strong his will is though. Category:Wizard